1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to toy submachine gun and more particularly, to a firing linkage mechanism for toy submachine gun, which simulates the operation of a real submachine gun to achieve intake of compressed gas upon striking of the hammer against the firing pin and stoppage of gas charge upon backward displacement of the bolt, reducing recoil and avoiding muzzle jump during firing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Regular toy guns are common designed to simulate real guns. Except the simulation of the physical outer appearance, a toy gun may also provide a recoil function to attract toy gun players.
Further, a submachine gun has the advantages of fast shooting speed and strong firepower; however, it has the drawbacks of high recoil and poor shooting control. Therefore, gun manufacturers created real guns with reduced recoil and control characteristics (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,201,094; 7,997,183). These reactions employs a technique to transfer the amount of recoil downwards, avoiding transfer of the recoil to the shooter's hand or shoulder. A real gun of this design reduces recoil, avoids muzzle jump during firing. Further, the number of component parts (including movable parts) of a real gun of this design is minimized. The weight of a real gun of this design can be reduced over 50% when compared to conventional real guns. A real gun of this design uses an improved recoil control device comprising a bolt head and an inertia block. The bolt head and inertial block are articulated so that the displacement of the bolt head results in a force component outside the firing axis of the barrel of the firearm. When incorporated into a submachine gun, the recoil control device produces recoil reduction and weight reduction advantages.
By means of employing a technique to transfer the amount of recoil downwards, the aforesaid real gun design produces recoil reduction and weight reduction advantages. However, the aforesaid real gun design is gunpowder actuated. Unlike a real gun, a toy gun uses compressed gas or spring power to drive the firing pin. The structural design of the aforesaid improved recoil control device cannot be directly used in a toy gun or toy submachine gun.